


5 times someone told Kent Jack misses him and 1 time Jack told him himself

by RedJumper



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: 5+1, IIHF, M/M, Miss you, Pimms week 2019, Pining, bits and jack clearly don't get together after graduation soz, or maybe they do I suppose it could work either way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedJumper/pseuds/RedJumper
Summary: 5 times someone told Kent Jack misses him and 1 time Jack told him himself spanning from their time in the Q to post 18-19 NHL season
Relationships: Kent "Parse" Parson/Jack Zimmermann
Kudos: 33





	5 times someone told Kent Jack misses him and 1 time Jack told him himself

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact the hockey dates are real - for the IIHF and ASG. 
> 
> Clearly Nqozi owns the comic and characters- not Thomas Anderson however he is mine. 
> 
> Originally written in august 2019 for pimms week prompt growth.

1.  
22nd December 2007 - Rimouski, Quebec, Canada 

Kent Parson has known Jack Zimmermann for 5 months and 17 days. He's known Alicia Zimmermann for about two weeks less than that. And up until now , he didn't think Alicia was insane but apparently she is because the stuff she just said, Kent can't believe he just heard. "Yeah, Jack is going to miss you when you're in back in New York, so we thought we should a group dinner before then."  
Kent swears everybody can tell how wide his eyes are right now and how he's just gapping like a fish out of water.

"Alicia and I will also miss you , just maybe not as much." With this Bob throws a smirk over to his son.

And Jack, Kent notices, is red-cheeked and staring at his plate. Oh, Jack probably just needs Kent to tell Alicia it's no big deal and that Jack (and the rest of them ) won't have time to miss him. And Kent will, he swears he will tell her that, as soon as his mouth can work again. After taking a drink of his juice, to buy himself some time, Kent tugs his lips up into a smile and tells her exactly what he planned.

His plan didn't include all three Zimmermanns looking at him likes he's the crazy one at this table - Kent is still adding that trophy to Alicia's award cabinet. 

He's about to open his mouth to say sorry or something however Bob beats him to it and says "Of course, we will, Alicia needs a blonde companion around"

Jack hooks his foot around Kents ankle and at Kents questioning look , just gives a slight nod of his head. In the near 6 months Kent Parson has known the Zimmermanns he has never been so confused.

2.  
7th June 2009 - Montreal, Quebec , Canada

For the last couple of weeks Kent has let the thought of what happens after the draft to not enter his mind. The draft in it self is all but a low humming thought in his brain. 

That is until Bob had to go and ruin it. Its a small comment , not really meant to mean anything more than a chirp , but to Kent it feels like a bulldozer entered his heart and left with it.

"Well, don't worry about that. I'm sure even with you two on opposite sides of the country, Jack will still miss you"

It was meant to be a joke. Making fun of how Kent is always by Jack's side. How even after the draft nothing will tear them apart. It was a jab at how Kent needed to be reassured of someone missing him. Bob thinks that distance isn't something that will cause Jack to forget him. With how Jack has been acting lately- avoiding any mention of New York or Las Vegas - Kent thinks Bob might be wrong.

3.  
17th February 2011 - Las Vegas, Nevada, USA 

"Yeah, sure , I'll tell him."

Kent left the room for one minute to collect the take out and in that one minute Jeff gets a serious call. That's it he's never ordering from Moma's again.

"Who was that?" Jeff looks up from his phone - which Kent swears he left in the locker room earlier "Wait, is that my phone?"

"It rang so I answered it for you. It was Jack Zimmermann" Kent grabs the phone, dropping the take out, and demanding Jeff tells him what Jack wanted.

"He said that he misses you and hopes we do well in the playoffs- if we get there."

Kent started smiling at his phone as soon as Jeff said 'misses' but still asks him "He really said that?"

"Yeah, I know right , we are totally going to playoffs"

"No, the missing me part?"

"Yeah, it was the first thing he said, then he realised I answered."

Jack's not picking up the phone so Kent tries again.

And again. 

He tries until Jeff gets annoyed and tells him just to leave a message.

Kent leaves one when he tells Jack how he misses him too that lasts about two minutes long.

Jeff never answers Kent phone for him again.

4.  
December 2014 - Samwell , Massachusetts , USA

"Hey, Parse , whatcha doing running off so quickly? Didn't you want to talk to Jack?"

Kent Parson because he is a fucking coward , ignores the shout that has to be coming form one of Jack's friends , and walks straight out of the fucking awful frat house. 

However since Kent Parson also has the worst luck , he hears yet another one of Jack's friend - seriously they have got to stop appearing everywhere- ask him "Weren't you going to catch up with Jack? The dude misses you so you better get your ass back in there if you didn't" 

"The day Jack starts to miss me is the day the Stanley Cup goes back to Canada"

"You know the Canadians are looking pretty good this season, so your opinion is wrong AND self-deprecating."

Kent really fucking hates how this guy has a valid point. But he will call his therapist back Vegas long before he starts talking about his life failures to some stranger on a porch.

"Whatever man , I'm got places to be and a curfew to not break, see ya" And with that and little wave from his hand , Kent starts walking back to his rental.

"PEOPLE ARE ALLOWED TO MISS YOU!"

There is a high chance this guy has had way too much to drink, but Montreal is probably heading for a playoff spot this year so Kent figures he should at least humour the guy a little.

5.  
29th January 2017 - Los Angeles, California , USA

"Seriously, none of your teammates wanted to hang out with you?"

Thomas Anderson really doesn't want to spend another all star weekend with Kent Parson. He looks around to see if any of the Aces here are around . Nope. None. So then he searches for Digby - and you know he's desperate when he does that. He doesn't even think Kent knows Digby - but it would give Thomas an out to this conversation.

"What I can't just wanna chill with you?"

"No, remember the 2011 all stars."

"Surprisingly you're the best thing that happened to me that night."

"It wasn't for me . Now I'm spammed with cat pics every time I go on Instagram"

"Aw, you followed me."

"I follow your cat. Your face is ugly, hers isn't"

Thomas has completed the small talk , yet Parson is still not leaving. He's leaning back against the booth like he's planning to stay. Parson and him only talk about cats when they aren't insulting each other. There was that time in the Q , when they did talk about Zimmermann but that didn't end well. So Thomas figures it will probably make Parson leave and if not it's still worth a try. "You know I caught up with Zimmermann the other day when the Falcs played us."

"Really? I thought you two barely knew each other. "

"Correct. He said he was trying to catch up with the people he knew in the Q and that I was a good place to start."

"You?" Yeah, Thomas had the same confused look on his face when Zimmermann invited him to dinner last week.

"Probably due to the lack of emotional connection towards me - don't think I ever talked to him outside a game or a party. If I'm correct you're probably last on his list so stop looking pissed." The glare Parson was giving him was strong enough that Guardians in Breath of the Wild would be jealous.

"To be honest , there's a high chance I'm not even on that fucking list"

"Course you will be. Everyone misses old teammates from time to time"

"The days of Jack missing me are long gone"

Thomas would like to be on record when he says that he did try at least once to reassure Parson but he got up and left Kent alone in the booth. 

\+ 1  
21st May 2019 - Kosice, Slovakia 

Due to several teams falling out of the playoffs early, the IIHF world championships have a lot of previous Stanley Cup winners on their rosters. Kent Parson (Captain of Team USA) and Jack Zimmermann (Alternate Captain of Team Canada) included. 

When Canada takes the ice with the USA , it reminds Jack of when he first played against the Aces. Him and Kent facing off and Kent winning the puck and racing down the ice. Even with 4 seasons of playing against Kent under his belt, Jack doesn't think he will ever get used to it. He wonders how that works what with it meaning he has played against Kent longer than he did with him.

When Canada takes the win and Kent gets player of the game for the USA, Jack thinks it doesn't remind him of that game against the Aces - but of World Juniors , when the exact same thing happen.

Afterwards Jack finds out from Snowy that that USA team are staying two floors down from the Canadians. And Jack finds out - from Jeff Troy when he walks into him in the hallway - that Kent is staying in room 402. 

Kent answers the door with a "Jack?"

"Hey"

"Sorry, but you know you can't win the American player of the game right?"

"And here I was to tell you that I miss you but instead I get chirped, I should just go back up to my room"

"You miss me?" His voice breaks and he sounds as if Jack was insane for saying that.

"Of course, I've been missing you since I lost you."

Kent's eyes are downcast and looking at floor when he says "Jack , you didn't lose me" Jack opens his mouth to say something - he doesn't know what - when Kent continues. "You didn't lose me. I lost you." He gives Jack a smile and Jack swears that smile used to be brighter.

"I still miss you, either way"

Kent gives a laugh and says "I once told someone that the day you told me you missed me, Canada would have won the Stanley Cup again."

A Canadian team hasn't won it since 1993, and none of them made it to the conference finals this year. It's too bad as well considering Jack was hoping to beat the habs in the playoffs again. "That's like saying 'when pigs fly'."

"Exactly, Jack, I had no fate in you ever saying it."

"Well, I'm saying it here, I'll scream it from the rooftop if you want , 'I missed Kent Parson!'"

The smile Jack gets this is a bit brighter and when Kent says "Come in, we should probably talk about this." when holding his door open for Jack, he sounds happier as well.

Jack Zimmermann has known Kent Parson for over a decade, and for the majority of that Jack has been missing him.

**Author's Note:**

> Ps still don't know how to tag


End file.
